


I Dare You

by everythingisintoxicating



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisintoxicating/pseuds/everythingisintoxicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the young adults know that Demi and Jennel are together- but Demi doesn't know that they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

“…You’re lying.” Cece just keeps shaking her head.

“No…” I persist. “I know how ridiculous it sounds, and it wasn’t planned at all, but somehow it happened.”

Cece falls back onto the couch in stunned silence.

Paige, who has stayed quiet since I dropped the bomb, offers a gentle, “I mean… I’m happy for you guys I guess?” I can tell she feels uncomfortable, and it makes perfect sense why.

"Wait, why didn't you ever tell me you were gay?" Willie suddenly interjects.

I smile- it had taken them long enough to get to this question. "I don't really feel like I am." I reply.  
Their faces twist up in confusion and I know this isn't something I can explain easily. "It's…it's just her."

It seems like it kind of clicks to Cece, and Willie's mind looks like it's turning a mile a minute. Eventually he smiles, shrugging, like  _okay, cool._

Cece stretches her legs across Willie's lap on the couch, and Paige is settled into the huge recliner next to them.

"So you're dating Demi Lovato, huh?" Paige asks, still sounding unsure about the whole thing.

This is where I get tripped up. "I wouldn't say we're dating…" I start, before I realize I don't  _have_  an explanation for our relationship. "We're not exactly strolling through the streets holding hands and going on romantic outings."

"So you're just hooking up, then." Willie says it with a smirk on his face, and I blush. It wasn't like we ever sat down and talked it through…

"Oh  _shit!_  You guys are fucking!" Cece laughs at my embarrassment and I turn darker and darker. Maybe.

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. "Umm.." They all break into laughter when I trail off into silence, and I offer a "oh well" shrug.

"Let's mess with her!" Paige suddenly interjects.

Willie jumps on the idea. "We should! No Jennel, not mess with her the way  _you_  want to." He winks. "One of the first things she told us was that she loves pranking people, right?"

I'm getting kind of scared as to where this is going.

Cece's eyes flash when she gets an idea. "Just greet her… Intimately. She doesn't know that we know, right?"

I chuckle at the idea. This might actually be fun.

xx

When Demi bursts through the door of the mansion she's already getting out a string of apologies for being late. Something about a driver and traffic and can we just start practicing right away to make up for lost time?

I float in from around the corner, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hello darling," I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

I wish I could see her face. I've got my back to the other contestants, and I sneakily catch the soft spot below her ear between my lips. She shudders, and it's not visible, but I smirk.

She breaks the hug, fast and hard, and tries not to lose her cool.  
"Uh, hi Jennel?" She's good at playing confused.

I hear Paige swallow a laugh.

Demi makes eye contact with me, and it's not friendly.  _Don't fuck up._ she's saying.

"I'm gonna go take my shoes off, you guys can start thinking about what you want on the stage behind you next week, we'll start there." Demi makes her way into the foyer of the house, out of sight of the other contestants.  
I follow her and she turns on me immediately when we get through the door.

"What was that!?" She hisses. "That could have been weird!"

I don't waste time pretending to be hurt, I just push her against the wall. Hard. My lips go to her neck and one hand tangles into her hair, pulling her head aside and baring her neck to me. I'm relentless, sucking and biting and soothing with my tongue, assaulting her neck. My free hand is on her stomach, slowly making it's way down. I'm hooking a finger into her beltloop when she pulls herself together and pushes me backwards.

" _Jennel!_ " She's less angry than she is scared. She's also really fucking turned on, something I can now pick up on.

I decide not to push my luck, and saunter back into the room where the others are without any explanation. Demi takes a few minutes to collect herself before strutting back in. I have to hand it to her though. If I personally had not been the one grinding against her up against a wall a few moments earlier, I wouldn't have had any idea.

Her eyes won't meet mine when she talks to us all, and I can see that they're still dark and her pupils are dilated.

I can't help myself.

I get up and practically launch myself at her. Props to her for catching me. Both of her hands landed on my waist, and mine cupped her face. I could feel the heat she was emanating and moaned quietly, so that she could feel it. This kiss was all kinds of explicit, and when our lips met it was nothing but hot and wet. She seemed to have lost all higher brain function, because she was pulling me closer and her tongue was all over mine and her hands were everywhere and, God, kissing her is so  _erotic._

I pull back quickly, and turn towards the couch that was more or less an audience for that whole show. Willie's eyes are big. Paige seems to be snickering into her arm, and Cece's smirking.

I turn back to Demi.

Her eyes are even bigger than Willie's. "Jennel what the  _fu-_ " she began, her voice still gravelly from the kissing.

Paige can't hold herself together anymore, and she breaks into laughter. "We know, we know!" She gets out.

Demi looks more confused than I have ever seen her. She turns towards me, and I can't read her face.

Cece pipes up. "Demi, we know you guys have this little… Thing going on. We dared Jennel to mess with you."

I fight a grin and look back at Demi. She lets out the biggest breath, and lets herself collapse onto the floor.

"Jesus  _Christ._ " She lets out, and I know she's not too mad.

Willie's eyes are still bugging out of his head after our kiss. "Jesus Christ." He repeats quietly.


End file.
